Pilgrimage of a Guardian
by Hybrid Genesis
Summary: The Child of Prophecy, a being meant to protect. Naruto could never fulfill such a role, so a new soul with the same background shall take the mantle. "I suppose it's simply the hand I was dealt, but whether or not I chose this path...I WILL PROTECT!"
1. Chapter 1: A Heart Mended

** Warnings: Rated M for language(nothing excessive), possible gore(again, nothing excessive), and Mature Content. Fem!Kyuubi, and Fem!Uchiha(not Sasuke), NO HINATA! Sasuke Bashing. Child abuse(fairly excessive actually), Harem. Main Character OC, multiple minor crossovers. Slow start, it'll pick up quick.**

"**Demon/Boss Summon Talking, Technique"**

'_**Demon/Boss Summon Thinking'**_

'_Normal Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto or any other series. I promise.**

**[XXX]**

Chapter 1: A Heart Mended

A young boy walks down a cold, empty street, in the dead of night no less. His naturally glowing azure blue eyes completely devoid of life. He was very scrawny, but normal in height, considering his five years of age, obviously due to malnutrition. He was clad in a dirty plain black T-shirt, raggedy navy blue pants, and a pair of very worn down sandals. His somewhat filthy golden locks spiked out in every direction, and hung in his face(think Cloud's hair from Advent Children), but it seemed to be dimmer then it should as if to match his crestfallen appearance. He also seemed to bear what appeared to be…whisker marks, three were present on each cheek. This child's name is Ranmyaku Azdin, his last name, he knew to be false as the Sandaime Hokage had admitted to it being an alias to better protect him from his parent's enemies, though he wouldn't tell the child their identities. The blonde orphan didn't mind much though, he already knew after all. He was an avid reader of many subjects when the Old Man provided him the books, obviously he had covered the village of Konoha's history, including its past, and present leaders.

It was somewhat difficult to ignore the striking resemblance between the two blondes. He just knew that his father was Namikaze Minato, the Kuroi Senko, or Yellow Flash of Konoha. Though even in his mind he kept the name Ranmyaku, it fit and in a way, it was a gift from the Old Man, and Azdin cherished any gift he receives.

He had yet to discover the identity of his mother, but he was determined in some aspects, while stubborn in others. The reason for his downtrodden appearance was due to the fact that today happened to be the fifth anniversary of his birth, as well as the celebration of the defeat of the Kyuubi no Yoko at the hands of the villages beloved Yondaime Hokage. Now you would think Azdin would find today a very happy occasion, but you'd be very horribly wrong. You see Azdin is what would be known as a Jinchuuriki, otherwise known as the Power of a Human Sacrifice. He shouldn't have been aware of this fact considering there is a law in place that prevents people from speaking about it upon the threat of execution, but even a moron with a kill-me orange jumpsuit could avoid discovery from the Anbu at times.

'…_hmm, wonder where that thought came from?'_ The image that invaded his mind of a boy in such an outfit almost made him shudder. He truly dislikes the color orange on about anything that wasn't edible.

Anyways, even if the Anbu _WERE_ to hear people to break this law, they wouldn't enforce it. Thus it was only natural he heard someone call him Kyuubi brat, considering his birth, and the great demons supposed death being on the same date, and his father's mastery of the art known as Fuuinjutsu, and with Azdin's awareness of the other beings known as Jinchuuriki, the dots were not difficult to connect. He knew himself to be the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. The Anbu shared the villagers hatred for me though, besides a select few that is. They were people he could honestly say cared for him, and it meant the world to him even if he didn't make it extremely obvious. Though he only knew them as Inu, Neko, and Weasel. The thrice damned council were aware of the affection these Anbu showed him however, and often forced them on missions that took them away from the village for long periods of time, much to all their ire. Today was such a day in which they were gone on a mission, and he knew of his unavoidable fate.

They were going to attempt to yet again break him. Damage him on levels that a sane person should not come back from, but he would not falter in his journey home, he would not provide the heathens the satisfaction of seeing him run and cower, he would not show them his back! So he marched on, and was somewhat surprised to see no villagers crowding his beaten apartment, provided to him by the Old Man after he discovered that Azdin was homeless after being kicked out of the orphanage a year prior when he was four.

'_I shouldn't get my hopes up, they're bound to arrive at my doorstep soon enough, it's only a matter of time'_, Azdin thought calmly while unlocking the rusty door. The water was never warm, and the conditioning was non-existent, but it had a roof, and a bed, and he was thankful for the meager comforts. It certainly beat sleeping in the streets at the very least. The soft sound of breathing from the one bedroom in his apartment broke him from his thoughts as he walked farther into the apartment to check on the only other person he would think to be in his room besides himself. When he entered the room, he came upon what he had expected, a young girl two years younger than him sleeping in his bed, though she did not appear very happy, and somewhat restless with a pained expression on her face. Whether it was due to the cheap mattress, or some nightmare he couldn't tell, but he would try to assist the girl if he could. He walked towards her, and sat at her side, he then captured one of her hands in his and allowed a ghost of a smile pass his lips when the girl calmed down significantly within seconds. He was pleased his presence could protect the girl from the terrors generated from her own mind, he took a moment to study the seemingly content girl's features.

Her blonde hair was similar to his own, the style was less so though. It was all hanging down and there was only a slight spike to the bangs in her face. Speaking of her face, it was very similar in structure to his own, if somewhat more feminine, though she bore no whisker marks. Her eyes opened during his observations to reveal her own set of deep blue eyes of a lighter shade(Think blonde, four year old Lightning Farron). As soon as her eyes focused on him she lunged at her fellow blonde wrapping her arms around his neck in what seemed to be an attempt to squeeze the life from him.

"Azdin Onii-san!" Azdin smiled somewhat from the sudden embrace and the affection in her voice upon being aware of his arrival. Though his expression quickly became neutral, if not less than amused as he gently pulled her away to look her in the eye.

"Hikari, I told you to stay away from the house tonight, you're in danger here." The Jinchuuriki told her while giving her a surprisingly stern look for a five year old.

Hikari was a fellow orphan he discovered in the streets one day, sick and in the rain. He took her to his home almost immediately and treated her to the best of his ability, which was actually halfway decent since he always cared for his own illnesses. Once she recovered she decided to stay with him whether he liked it or not. He was reluctant to such an arrangement but decided he desperately needed more pleasant company so she stayed with him from then on. They she adored him to no end and didn't cause too much trouble for him so he was content with the arrangement.

Hikari had her own stubborn streak at times though and she was adamant about never leaving his side. She looked up at me defiantly and stated with conviction,"I'm won't leave unless you come with me, you don't have to take the way the villagers treat you", the four year old blonde looked ready to say more when she was cut off by the pounding of a fist on their door.

"Get out here Demon, we know you're in there", Azdin cursed under his breath in frustration, he had hoped he could get Hikari to leave before they arrived but the villagers seem to be very punctual when it comes to screwing him over. He looked to Hikari's frightened face and quickly assessed the situation. If he went outside as the villager demanded then the chances were they wouldn't ransack his home and discover Hikari, the choice was obvious.

"Get under the bed", she looked as if she wanted to protest but after a withering look from the young Ranmyaku forced her to comply. "Don't come out until your completely sure the villagers are gone", and with that sentence he briskly walked to the door as the pounding increased in volume and frequency. "They grow more impatient with every passing year, perhaps they became a little more creative then throwing stones and knives", the child opened the door as he said this.

He certainly didn't expect any shinobi to be there.

In fact, the one who had been slamming on his door appeared to be a Jounin, the other fiver shinobi that were present were all Chuunin in rank. Then, of course, there the villagers stood looking more confident than ever before, of course. _'The weak shall always flock behind the strong, and feel powerful themselves, disgusting'_, he thought with a barely noticeable frown on his face.

"Well hello Demon, are you having a happy birthday", the nameless Jounin questioned, his tone laced with malice and sarcasm. Azdin glared defiantly at the bitter man but said nothing, his mind was currently focused on Hikari's safety more than anything. "I sure hope not, but just in case…", the man proceeded to grab the blondes black shirt and toss him into the center of the mob.

Then the beating commenced with the resounding sound of flesh against flesh, or rather an overly anxious Chuunin's fist colliding with the Jinchuuriki's face. The next couple hours was a blur of excruciating pain interchanging between stabbing and cutting to punching and kicking with the occasional low level Ninjutsu thrown in. They couldn't let his suffering end too soon after all. Suddenly he felt himself being raised up, followed by the sensation of something piercing his hands and feet.

Not a second later he knew nothing but fire as it encompassed his body. His stubbornly resilient body allowed the pain to strip him of his consciousness, as his eyes began to shut he felt something separate from himself that seemed to be locked within his very being that seemed to cry out in outrage for his misfortune.

Something to speculate in the next life he supposed. And with that final, fleeting thought he consciousness left him.

**[XXX]**

Two rather dim azure blue eyes revealed Azdin's surroundings to him as he awoke. As he had assumed he found himself in the Hospital within Konoha, the unnatural stench of bleached cleanliness was murder on his heightened sense of smell. One of the three senses that seemed to have been augmented due to his status at the Nine-Tailed Jinchuuriki, the others being sight and hearing. Speaking of which, while his sense of smell was useless in such an overly clean environment and his sight impeded by the surrounding walls that made up his hospital room, he could clearly make out the unique footfalls that could only belong to Hiruzen Sarutobi, to many he of course is known as the Sandaime Hokage, to others he is the God of Shinobi or the Professor due to his combat prowess and extensive knowledge of techniques respectively. Said man walked in confirming Azdin's suspicions, his face seemed tense as he entered but relaxed immediately when he saw the blonde observing him with his ever present stoic expression.

"I'm relieved to see you awake child, I had worried for your safety when you hadn't woken up in a week, that's the longest I've seen anything keep you down", his face contorted from a grandfatherly smile to a grim expression that displayed his displeasure with the scenario.

"I'm actually surprised myself still amongst the living honestly", the blonde responded when he suddenly realized that he wasn't aware of Hikari's condition and he grew very worried. "Old Man", he stated, refocusing Hiruzen's attention, "Did you find another blonde chil-OOF!" Azdin interrogation cut short by small blonde form that seemed to at him as the air was knocked from his lungs slightly. The blonde mass that revealed itself to be Hikari was crying into his chest, refusing to let go of him. "…Never mind", he said, nothing else was said until the girl had fallen asleep. The elder Sarutobi looked at Azdin as the blonde observed his fellow blonde's sleeping form, as if to find something amiss in her condition. He decided now was a good enough time to inquire about her identity.

"Tell me Azdin, who is this girl I discovered in your apartment? I'm very certain you don't have any siblings."

Azdin turned his gaze towards the Hokage's form, thinking on the Old Man's question. _'"_I_ discovered" huh? I suppose that means no Anbu accompanied him, meaning they aren't aware of her existence. This is good'_, Azdin thought with relief, if one Anbu knew then they would all know. Including the ones who would do _anything_ to hurt him, even kill a small girl in cold blood. He locked the grim thoughts from his mind and looked to his surrogate grandfather. "Her name's Hikari, and she has no family. I discovered her a year ago in the street, it was raining, she was sick, starving, and cold…"

**[Flashback: 1 Year]**

Azdin was walking down another empty street at night, it was cold and raining rather harshly but Azdin doesn't really notice the cold often. His eyes even dimmer than they are now, he didn't really have a set destination in mind, he was simply wandering. When it rained like this the villagers weren't after him usually, _'Beating children is easy enough, yet they can't stand the thought of getting a little soggy. Pathetic.' _

His sensitive ears picked up a noise foreign to rainfall, a noise that didn't belong. It was the sound of another child crying, it broke him from his thoughts and made him curious, so he decided to investigate. He came upon an alley way and discovered a young girl sitting in the mud against a wall with a soggy ruined blanket surrounding her form.

Azdin, seeing her streaming tears lost in the rain and hearing her pathetic wails, couldn't help but feel immediately protective of the poor girl and crouched in front of her. When she finally noticed him the fear in her eyes was evident, it was quickly quelled when he reached into his pocket and pulled out a surprisingly dry piece of hard candy he had gotten from the old man.

Kids are easy to work with when you have the right stuff with you after all.

The girl immediately took the piece and was happily eating away at it in seconds, Azdin blinked, fairly amused at her antics. He then slowly placed a hand on her forehead which she didn't seem to mind, his mouth quickly contorted into a frown when he discovered her temperature to be very high. He his decision was swift and resolute, though his resources were meager he felt inclined to help her in any way. First he had to gather his info though.

"Tell me girl", he spoke hardly raising his voice over the rain, but he had her attention, her blue eyes locking on to his, "Do you have any family, or anywhere to call home?" Her eyes seemed to darken with sorrow, he felt the need to stop that immediately. He turned on his heel and got on one knee, he looked back at her, "Get on."

She looked shocked for a minute, she wasn't expecting this, "Where are we going", she asked with a glimmer of hope in her heart.

The blonde Jinchuuriki stared at her for a long moment, weighing his options one last time, he just simply couldn't find it in his damaged heart to forsake this girl.

"…Home", and with that one simple word the girl cried out in joy and quickly climbed onto his back and wrapped her little arms around his neck. Azdin smiled slightly as he stood, he began the trek home with his new charge as the was in her own little world with a large smile on her face, imagining her new home and her savior.

Azdin was well aware of how to treat a fever so he didn't worry too much on her condition and focused on how to properly watch over her.

The girl grew tired quickly as her eyelids began to buckle. When they arrived home Azdin did his best to dry her off and put her to bed, but as he was pulling the blanket onto her she looked at him tiredly and asked with a sleepy voice "What's your name mister?"

Azdin looked surprised as he had completely forgotten names, he looked at her with a ghost of a smile. "Azdin Ranmyaku, what's yours?"

She smiled at knowing her savior's name "Hikari, I don't know my last name…" She frowned as she said this.

Azdin saw this and tried his hand at comforting someone. "That's alright, nothing to worry about", he stated with a comforting tone.

She looked at him with half lidded eyes that showed her mental exhaustion and asked, "Are you my guardian angel?"

Azdin looked genuinely shocked at the innocent question, for so long he had been called a demon, the Kyuubi brat, monster, but certainly never a guardian angel. In that moment his eyes seemed to brighten until they were identical to his eyes in the present. He smiled a full smile and looked her in the eye, "I certainly wouldn't call myself an angel, but I will protect you. So yes, from now on, I will be your guardian", he stated, not aware of how these words would shape his future. "Now good night."

**[Flashback End]**

After Azdin finished his tale the old Hokage commended him on his compassion and soon they left the hospital much to Azdin's relief. Hikari was riding his back fast asleep, Azdin looked back at her with a thoughtful frown, _'next time it could her that gets hurt… I need to get stronger, I must become a shinobi.'_ Azdin looked to the Hokage next to him, "Hokage-sama", this quickly caught the man's attention since Azdin was only this formal when he was serious, "If you'd allow it, I'd like to enroll in the academy to become a shinobi." Hiruzen smiled at this, already knowing Azdin's great potential and that this would happen eventually.

The Hokage finally nodded and said, "Very well Azdin, when you turn seven I shall enroll you."

Azdin smiled at this and nodded, he _will_become strong so he may protect, he shall become the strongest Shinobi to walk the Elemental Nations, and, whether he knew it or not, the Guardian he was always meant to be. He grew curious though, as to whether or not his grandfather in all but blood would allow him to study on a Shinobi Art that had picked his curiosity early. He looked to the ancient Hokage, grabbing his attention once more.

"Would it be alright if I began to study the art of Fuuinjutsu before then Jiji?" he asked with as much childlike wonder as he could possibly muster…which wasn't much honestly but it got the job done as the Old Man looked at him with a hint of pride in his eyes. He nodded causing Azdin to reveal a grateful smile. "Thanks, Jiji."

**[Time Skip: 1 Year]**

Azdin was very pleased with himself at the moment. He had just finished 500th explosive seal and couldn't help but feel his chest slightly well up with pride at the progress he made. His surrogate grandfather had only so easily allowed him to study Fuuinjutsu because he had believed that Azdin would take at least a couple years to comprehend the subtle art to the smallest extent due to his young age.

He forgot who the blonde's father was.

He had to understand the concept of Chakra before he could do anything else so he was able to unlock his chakra early after some advice from the Sandaime. Having never sensed another living beings Chakra reserves before he didn't know how his reserves compared, but Hiruzen was shocked to find his reserves to sit at a high Jounin level, at 5! Azdin, after being made aware of this decided that it may be due to his tenant, but he wasn't very concerned…with anything at the time really. The feeling of his Chakra's awakening made him feel almost…complete. After all of that was over and done with he began his studies on Fuuinjutsu.

After the first few days he had understood the basics perfectly. After a month had passed he had mastered the beginning level, things like Storage Scrolls and Paper Bombs. When he had finished his first satisfactory paper bomb he had asked the Sandaime if he could compare his to the paper bombs found in Shinobi shops, the Old Man was shocked to see he had already mastered making Paper Bombs and agreed so he could see his surrogate grandson's work himself and could supervise the child. Azdin found himself…disappointed when he saw the grade of the shop's Paper Bombs, they were rather mediocre to him and the Hokage could see the difference was rather impressive.

An idea had come to the old Sarutobi, he had asked Azdin to start making more Paper Bombs and any seals he learns or creates in the future that he would like to share with the village and sell them for a profit. No one would know it was his work of course, otherwise they wouldn't buy it, nor would any Shinobi shop sell it.

So lately he has been making a very decent profit from his work, he and Hikari had plenty to live off of and then some. Recently Azdin had almost mastered the intermediate level of Fuuinjutsu which contained the art of Blood Seals, as such, Azdin placed such a seal on his and Hikari's apartment made to cast illusions. It consisted of a complex seal array on a wall behind a hanging portrait, to anyone who's blood is keyed into the seal they would see a very nice apartment with quality furnishings, and appliances.

To anyone not keyed in, they'd see a crap apartment with worn down furnishings, old chipped paint, and barely functioning appliances. The reason for this illusion was to make sure no villager saw the "demon" had nice things and decided to break in to fix that "injustice".

Azdin was also allowed by the Sandaime to train his body and Chakra Control since he couldn't really hurt himself too much with the training. The blonde was provided scrolls Chakra Control and physical exercises to work on. The scroll on Chakra Control included Leaf Balancing, and Tree Climbing, the Old Man promised him he would receive a scroll on Water Walking if he completed the first two before he enrolled into the Academy.

It was difficult at first because his naturally large Chakra Reserves was proportionate with his apparent naturally poor control, but after a few days Azdin had mastered Leaf Balancing, Tree Climbing came to him two weeks later. The blonde understood that each exercise would probably take longer to master than its predecessor, he had yet to pick up the Water Walking scroll from Hiruzen, he has been preoccupied with the rather sudden increase of demand for seals the past few days.

As for the physical exercises he was rather pleased with the results so far. He didn't take long to get bored with the exercises given to him but the Old Man felt that they were good enough for the young boy since he didn't want the blonde's muscles to be damaged for working them too much. Azdin knew the Kyuubi's healing factor would prevent said damage easily though, and so he didn't have to hesitate in tweaking his given exercises to make them more extreme each time they weren't enough.

Which with the healing factor he mentioned earlier, happens a lot. Now he was doing 200 push-ups, 200 sit-ups, 200 lunges, 100 pull-ups, and 15 laps around Konoha… Sometimes whenever he was in the middle of his work outs he swore he heard a cry of "Youth" in the distance.

He decided to stay away from that mess altogether…

He'd have to get some training weights soon as well, he had heard that Maito Gai, Konoha's most talented Taijutsu specialist, was very fond of them so they had to be good for something, he could augment the weights with gravity seals later on.

Hikari didn't want to be left out and one day told Azdin she wished to be a Kunoichi and train with her fellow blonde, Azdin was happy with her determination and helped her train as well. She hadn't taken long to unlock her chakra which surprisingly measured up to a low Chuunin, she had conquered the Leaf Balance exercise soon enough but was still stuck on Tree Climbing. Azdin kept her physical training at what the scroll indicated since damaging her muscles was a much more real threat to her than Azdin.

Azdin had recently made contact with his tenant, the experience was…educational if nothing else…

**[Flashback: 1 Month]**

Azdin was in the middle of an abandoned training ground and was currently waiting for his broken arm to heal, it was an odd process really, the wound would release steam as it healed, more damage equaling more steam. His face didn't display much discomfort as his threshold for pain was much higher than average due to all the beatings, then it took a huge jump after _that _night, the one where all he could remember was fire…

Now that he barely felt pain more often than not he began gauging the amount of damage his body had taken by the amount of steam his body released. He pushed the thought aside as he recognized the feeling of another presence in his body whenever he was healing. He assumed it was the Kyuubi he was feeling, he thought over the relationship between a Jinchuuriki and its Bijuu, and decided they were meant to work together after considering the fact that his tenant was always there to heal him.

He had tried a couple things to contact the demon fox but trying to speak to it out loud or in his head didn't work, nor did trying to focus on it in his dreams, so today he decided to try his hand at meditation. He got into a lotus position and placed his hands on his knees while focusing hard on the presence he felt that was separate from his own. Soon enough he felt his environment change dramatically, he was understandably surprised when he opened his eyes to behold his new surroundings. As far as he could see, which was pretty damn far, he could only see a vast body of fresh water, his presence on the surface on it being the only disturbance in it, only causing a subtle silvery ripple in it. The sky was full of white clouds that blocked the sun, and a breeze was constantly blowing a steam like mist across the surface of the water.

Azdin immediately analyzed the situation trying to discover the reason for his sudden change in location and came to the conclusion that the fox would have the answers, all he had to do was find it… His train of thought was broken when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of light breathing behind him that definitely wasn't there before.

"**It's about time you came to visit me Kit." **Azdin immediately stood and turned to find the Kyuubi's large form before him lying on its stomach with its head resting on its front paws, its tails wagged lazily and somewhat happily. **"The scenery is nice, but it gets old fast, it's nice to finally have some company"**, the fox admitted with amusement lacing its tone.

Azdin simply stared at the large creature for a moment before opening his mouth.

"Thank you", was his only response, but it certainly caught the Kyuubi off guard, its eyes widened at the prospect of receiving gratitude from a human, especially _this_ human, the one forced to carry the burden of being the Kyuubi's jailer.

"**And why would you thank me child? My presence has only caused you grief throughout your short life"**, the fox spoke with a hint of regret in its tone that Azdin could barely pick up. He decided to explain himself.

"I don't blame you for the actions that the villagers took, you didn't rally any mobs or anything. Also, you're the only one that has been looking after me my whole life." This confused the fox as it didn't ever remember being in contact with the child once, but the blonde continued. "Whenever I was hurt, you were always there to heal me, the doctors obviously skipped or butchered steps intentionally, hoping something went wrong, but you always made sure my bones didn't set incorrectly or die of internal bleeding. I'd be long dead without you."

The fox was stunned to its core, not just from how much the boy spoke considering how he usually kept his sentences down to a few words, but how this boy who has always remained stoic and impassive had displayed so much gratitude in his eyes and his tone. It was touched beyond words that its jailer would put so much effort into a simple "thank you". The Kyuubi decided to come down to Azdin's level and glowed an ethereal white as it began to shrink and change shape, when the transformation was done with Azdin's mind just kind of…broke.

Before him stood a young teen that looked about 17. Red furred fox ears poked out the top of her hair that came down to her mid back with slightly messy bangs framed both sides of her face and hung a little between her eyes and was blood red to match her red eyes with slit pupils, she stood at a height of 5'8" and sported a low D-cup, her rear was firm and alluring, her clothes consisted of a white shirt under a black zip-up vest with black shorts that stopped just above the knees with nine long fluffy red tails with white tips poking out the back where her tailbone was located, her hands were covered with black leather gloves and she wore black leather boots with white accents.(Think Tifa's outfit from Advent Children without the front utility pocket, the duster, or red string on her arm)

Azdin's barely confirmed these observations as he was still coming to grips with the fact that the Kyuubi just turned into a teenage girl! His face was surprisingly comical for him, enough so to make the fox girl giggle. "Surprised", the girl asked with an angelic tone as she walked towards him, which she was able to do even with the seal in place since her intentions were pure. She crouched down and ensnared her jailor into a hug. "Call me Asuna, Azdin-kun."

The sudden embrace was enough to break Azdin from his stupor and reevaluate the situation. He decided this was a moment they were having and didn't want to ruin just to confirm his observations. He simply returned the embrace to the one being he could always trust to be there, since she was kind of…inside him and all.

Asuna soon released him and provided Azdin the opportunity to confirm things. "So Kyuubi is simply a title?" He received a nod. "And based on your comment on my life I'm assuming you are aware of everything in it up to this point", again she nods. "I'm guessing that I'm also not your first container."

At this Asuna spoke. "You are my third, my first was Uzumaki Mito, wife of your Shodaime Hokage, and my second was Uzumaki Kushina, wife to your Yondaime Hokage, and your mother…" Azdin's breath caught in his throat at this, up to this point he didn't know how he would discover the identity of his mother, and now he knew, "Kushina…Mother", he smiled, it felt too right leaving his mouth to be wrong. He tucked the info away for later reference.

Azdin opened his eyes to look back at Asuna who was looked surprised at him. His eyes had begun to glow azure to an almost unnatural level. "The main reasons I came here were to thank you and ask that we be partners from here on out, I intend to be the strongest Shinobi to ever walk the Elemental Nations, and to do that I'm going to need your help, so will you fight by my side Asuna?"

Asuna quickly got over her shock over his eyes and smiled warmly at his words and nodded. "I have to at least make sure you're the strongest of all the Jinchuuriki, naturally, since I'm the mightiest of the Bijuu. Meaning that I'm going to be putting you through hell with training", she said with a maniacal gleam in her eyes.

Azdin chuckled nervously, _'Oh geez…'_

Asuna continued to speak, "Anyways you should probably head home now, but before that, I need you to weaken the seal slightly so I can talk to you outside of your mindscape."

Azdin trusted her enough to not get suspicious of the request and asked, "Alright, how would I do that?"

"Lift your shirt", Azdin obeyed and was surprised to see a seal on his stomach. "Place a hand on the spiral and turn it about thirty degrees." He did so and watched as the spiral moved with his hand. "Good, now let's head home."

**[Flashback End]**

He was happy to have a now friend, especially since she was always there for him. They had discussed the use of her chakra and so far his body wasn't developed enough for a full tail, but his tolerance for it was growing as he was almost constantly using enough to make his eyes identical to Asuna's, his hair would get a little messier, his whisker marks darkened considerably, and his nails and canines would sharpen and grow. He mostly did this while training so no one was around to see him that way aside from Hikari, who didn't seem frightened by it after he explained everything, she took his status as Jinchuuriki much better than he assumed.

Azdin broke himself from his thoughts as his sensitive ears picked up the sound of a commotion going on in the park he was walking by. His eyes searched in the direction of the sound and discovered a group of children surrounding a young girl with pink hair, and she seemed to be crying. Azdin decided he should intervene as he walked briskly towards the group.

**[XXX]**

The pinkette known as Haruno Sakura currently found herself surrounded by a group of boys who were making fun of her forehead as she pleaded with them in tears to leave her alone. They wouldn't listen though, they were having too much fun at her expense. She was about to lose hope she heard a new set of footsteps approach them, she worried it was another bully to join the harassment and looked up at the newcomer and was stunned by what she saw.

'_Wow…'_, was the only thing that came to mind. Before the group stood a boy that seemed to be the same age as them but his physique was incredibly toned for a child, his golden locks seemed to spike out in every direction and hang in his face, he also had what appeared to be whisker marks on his cheeks which made the word "kawaii" come to mind, but the most startling thing about him was his eyes. They glowed, and she means _glowed_, an azure blue as he locked eyes with her, she simply couldn't look away from how mesmerizing they were. Finally the boy broke off from the staring contest and looked at the significantly less impressive boys and spoke.

"So what's going here", he asked with a neutral tone finally catching the other boys attention as they stared at him in surprise, then they smirked thinking this strong looking kid would join in their fun.

"Just telling this freak how freakishly large her forehead is, wanna join in", the boy who seemed to be the leader of the group asked rather smugly.

Sakura looked to the boy with hope leaving her heart once more, replaced with dread. Her head began to sag until heard the boy speak. "Actually I'd appreciate it if you left her alone, she's done nothing to you or your group so you have no right to antagonize her. Now leave", he stated with the smallest hint of venom in his tone. The other boys were confused by his large words for a second but figured out the gist of it through his tone and they quickly sneered at him.

"You think you're tough for standing up for the freak or something?" The kids all gathered around the boy, looking to fight him apparently, the blonde's expression remained indifferent though. The leader lashed out with a right hook but the blonde simply blocked his arm at the inner elbow and buried his other fist into the kids stomach, the child quickly lost consciousness. Two others flanked both his sides and lunged at him, he responded by jumping just above them so they collided, he then came down and spring boarded off their backs into a backflip, the kids were incapacitated from the kickoff. The last child looked shocked that all his friends were laid out in a couple seconds, he wasn't given enough time to think about running because the blonde had appeared behind him and knocked him out with a swift strike to the back of his head.

Sakura looked at her savior with awe as she witnessed him take out the bullies in a matter of seconds. The blonde locked eyes with her again and the pinkette felt heat rush to her face.

**[XXX]**

Azdin looked at the pinkette to confirm she was unharmed. She seemed to have some red on her face, he assumed a slight fever, but he decided she could easily make the trek home or her parents would pick her up so he didn't worry. After he saw she had no injuries he gave a small nod as a farewell and began to walk away, his purpose here complete, but the girl called out to him.

"Wait!" He turned back towards her with a raised eyebrow, she continued, "Thank you for helping me." He was shocked for a moment before realizing that while some parents told their kids about him or simply said to avoid him, others may not have. He smiled, _'Perhaps I can make another friend…'_

Azdin turned towards her fully and made his smile more noticeable before saying, "I'm Ranmyaku Azdin, what's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura, so are you ninja or something, cause you were so fast strong for a kid", the now identified Sakura said with childlike wonder in her eyes.

Azdin chuckled, "No, I'm just training to be one, I'm just a normal kid right now." _'Kind of…' _Azdin thought as he remembered his Jinchuuriki status.

The girl shook her head vigorously, "No way, you're not just some kid, you're my guardian angel!" Azdin was again caught off guard by this girl and what she had called him, but soon chuckled.

"I don't know why people keep saying that but I'm definitely no angel."

**[Time Skip: 1 Month]**

It had been one month since that day and everything was still going pretty great for the blonde Shinobi to be. Sakura had begun hanging around him and Hikari a lot whether they were home or training, in which she started to take part in. She unlocked her chakra very quickly and perfected all the Chakra Control exercises besides Water Walking which Azdin had received a couple days after meeting the pinkette along with a scroll containing the three academy required Ninjutsu. So far both of the girls were on the Water Walking, though Azdin had it mastered. Sakura's Chakra Capacity were very lacking however so after she mastered water walking Azdin plans to have her work on increasing her capacity. Physically both girls were above average for their age but couldn't push it too far without risk of muscle damage.

Azdin had keyed Sakura's blood into the house's Illusion Blood Seal after explaining a little bit about Fuuinjutsu to the girl so she wasn't freaked out by his request for a drop of her blood. After you explain something to her she really is quite easy to work with, Azdin liked how she had to really understand something before just going along with it. She had said something the other day about bringing a friend of hers with her sometime since the friend was part of the Yamanaka Clan and she would have fun training with their little group.

It was night time now and Azdin was roaming the streets out of boredom, he was passing the Hyuuga compound when he saw a man that was definitely not a Hyuuga Clan member leap over the compound's wall and onto a roof with what appeared to be a struggling sack, obviously this man was a kidnapper so Azdin decided to intervene. He quietly leapt onto a separate set of rooftops and began to pursue the man as Hyuuga members began to give chase as well. Azdin had mastered the academy three and he was keeping up with Asuna's Chakra but he didn't know what he could actually do, this man was obviously Jounin and the Hyuuga were too far behind. Azdin decided to push the amount of Demon Chakra he was using and sped ahead.

Azdin landed on the ground between two rooftops that the kidnapper was most likely going to cross, the slightly feral blonde found a flag pole and, with his Demon Chakra augmented strength, ripped it out of the ground. He got into a batting position and closed his eyes sensing the man's malice and waited, _'1…2…3…4…5!__**'**_ His glowing blood red eyes flew open and he let out a feral roar of "**NOW!" **Then he swung the long and sturdy flagpole with an overhead swing catching the man perfectly in his now shatter nose and damaged family jewels. The pole had bent to an almost 45 degree angle as the man writhed on the floor holding his face and balls in agony. Azdin dropped the pole quickly, jumping the rooftop and snatching up the bag. He quickly leaped away from the man and untied the bag to reveal a girl about his age. She had completely white eyes as was the norm for Hyuuga, her hair was a dark brown that hung just past her shoulder blades. She seemed quite shaken, understandably so though, soon the other Hyuuga would arrive and he worried they would perceive him as a threat.

Hyuuga were dicks like that.

Azdin saw that the man was still conscious and rectified that with a swift kick to his temple, he looked at the girl one last time before disappearing into the night.

**[Time Skip: A Few Months]**

Azdin was currently wandering the streets thinking on how he'd be an academy student soon. He and the girls had what it took to graduate already but they wanted to graduate with their age group to give their bodies and skills more time to develop. Ino had joined the group a few weeks back and the three blonde's, Hikari included, had gotten along famously. She didn't like the idea of training at first but somewhere along the way she decided that she wanted to impress Azdin a little and began to work hard. He wasn't aware of the reason but he did like seeing the effort.

While Azdin wasn't impatient , loud, or impulsive by any sense of the word, he did get extremely bored at times.

And this was just such a time.

As if Kami had felt his boredom a series of shouts broke the boy from his thoughts. He looked around and found a group of adults chasing down a young wolf pup running in his direction with reddish brown fur that couldn't be quite called orange with a white underbelly and paws, and blood red eyes, the small creature also peculiarly had an apple in its mouth. Now Azdin has a secret only the Sandaime Hokage knows, and that secret is…He _loved_ little furry creatures, and this pup is about the most adorable creature he'd ever seen. _'And these villains are harassing it!'_ Azdin wouldn't have that and launched at the leading villager flying over the pup with rather impressive speed even with the training weights he now had on. His foot lodged into the villagers stomach, he used the man as a spring board and jumped back towards the little wolf that had stopped upon seeing him come to its rescue.

The man he had floored was back on his feet and livid. "I guess you _would_ defend your ilk, Demon!"

I look confused at the man for a moment, he assumed the man thought the pup was a demon but couldn't guess why. "Why is this pup accused of being a demon?"

The man looked smug for a second and said, "Isn't it obvious? Look at its eyes, look at its fur! They match your own in your true form don't you think Demon?" Azdin did a mental face palm at the man.

"…So because the color scheme is similar, that makes the pup a demon?" He understood that red eyes on a wolf was odd but it didn't make the pup a demon or anything, it was just unique.

"And it stole one of my apples!" Apparently the man was a shopkeeper, Azdin sighed at the man.

"So your plan was to bludgeon the poor creature over a single apple?" At this point the young wolf had trotted over to the boy and sat at feet staring up at him.

"Shut up! I don't have to explain myself to you Demon!" The man, along with the rest of the mob charged at the boy. He could have taken them all out easily enough but he didn't want to risk the pup getting hurt so he scooped up the frightened pup and jumped to a rooftop before making his way towards a forest so he could release the pup.

"**I didn't know you cared about cute furry creatures so much, is that why we get along so well"**, Asuna asked while giggling.

'_Your more intimidating then anything in your fox form, but I could certainly describe you as cute in your human form'_, Azdin replied mentally, not completely aware of what he just said.

Asuna blushed in Azdin's mindscape from the compliment. **"Well aren't you a smooth talker"**, she stated, understandably confusing the blonde of only seven years of age.

He decided that it could wait and refocused on the pup in his arms, it seemed to be looking straight at a forest blocked off by a fence and barbed wire. He didn't really like the look of it but the pup seemed to call it home. He leapt over the fence onto a trail, the pup squirmed out of his grasp and ran towards the brush before stopping and looking at the blonde, as if beckoning him to follow.

Azdin didn't take long to get the message. He decided to follow the pup through the foliage to make sure it found it family if nothing else, he could simply speed away if its parents attacked him. Finally after much running, they came upon a small clearing with what appeared to Azdin as some variant of a summoning seal decorating the ground.

On which he and the pup were currently standing…

The pup put the apple in its mouth down and channeled some chakra into the Reverse Summoning Seal. As the seal activated, it dragged both the pup and the shocked Azdin in, and with a poof of smoke, they, and the seal, were gone.

**[END]**

**[Authors Note]**

** So…first story, I'm crossing my fingers that it doesn't completely suck. Just to clear things up, this isn't a self-insert, I just hope the third person POV shows that. I'd love to see some tips in the reviews, criticism to point out mistakes and what not, and maybe tell me what I'm doing right too.**

** I know people are going to bring up the name so let me start with the one I can explain. Ranmyaku, I always felt that the surviving Uzumaki members would have at least SOME enemies considering how feared they were, so I thought a completely different last name was believable enough. As for Azdin, I just love the name, I know it isn't Japanese but I just don't like going without it, so sorry about that. **

** I promise my other authors notes won't be near this long mostly, as for crossovers, I'll tell you all most of them, there is only one character from a different show coming into this one, unless you count the blonde Lightning. A little Bleach(Kidou, Hakuda, maybe more later on), Final Fantasy(Outfits and hairstyles only, I think), and Fate/Stay Night(Some Noble Phantasms)**

** Lastly, technically Azdin _is_ Naruto, same person, different personality, preferences, and name, hence why Naruto is in the Characters thing.**


	2. Chapter 2: To Rekindle Bonds

**Warnings: Rated M for language(nothing excessive), possible gore(again, nothing excessive), and Mature Content. Fem!Kyuubi, and Fem!Uchiha(not Sasuke), NO HINATA! Sasuke Bashing, Harem. Main Character OC, multiple minor crossovers. **

"**Demon/Boss Summon Talking, Technique"**

'_**Demon/Boss Summon Thinking'**_

'_Normal Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and for that I'm sorry.**

**[XXX]**

Chapter 2: To Rekindle Bonds

Azdin opened his eyes after the rather disorienting experience of being reverse summoned. He found himself sitting in front of a large statue of a wolf. Other, much smaller statues decorated the area in some places. A series of temple-like buildings surrounded him as well, past that seemed to be a vast forest with lakes, waterfalls, canyons, and mountains dotting the landscape. Azdin remembered the pup that had appeared to have brought him here and found it on the ground, happily munching on the stolen apple.

"The fact that you were able to activate a Reverse Summoning Seal means that your part of a Summoning Clan, which means you can talk. Wanna tell me why you've brought me to this place", Azdin asked in an even tone that didn't show the slight irritation he felt on the situation. _'Hikari will be hungry soon, and I never want to see her try to cook by herself…never again…' _The blonde shivered. The pup had finished the apple while he had been momentarily lost in his thoughts, and began trotting up to him before it sat next to the blonde.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me, plus you might be exactly who I was looking for", the pup responded in a young girls voice, identifying the pup as a female. "From how you took care of those villagers I assumed you're training to be a Shinobi, right?"

Azdin was slightly surprised by the voice, having never heard an animal speak even though he had expected it. He managed a smooth nod nonetheless, as he did though, a pack of wolves of varying sizes and colors emerged from the forest and walked towards the two. Azdin realized his plan of making a brake for it should the wolves prove to be aggressive was both impossible since he didn't know how to get home, and unnecessary since they were summons and one of their own had brought him here.

The largest of the pack, a completely white furred wolf with yellow eyes, observed the blonde for a moment before nodding and looking to the pup that had brought him here. "You've brought us a good one Holo, his heart has seen great hardship, yet it hasn't corrupted him. You, child", the wolf was now speaking to Azdin. "Follow me; I shall guide you to our boss."

Azdin looked at the pup now identified as Holo, she was beside him now, and it appeared she was going to stick with him. The prospect made him smile as he stood, and began to follow the white wolf with Holo walking beside him as they ventured deeper into the temple grounds towards what appeared to be a very large shrine.

Once the three entered, Azdin took in the dimness of the room, but thanks to Asuna he practically had night vision.

"**You're welcome"**, Azdin heard in the back of his mind. Asuna looked rather pleased with herself at the moment.

'_And where have _you _been for the past couple of hours?'_ Azdin had wondered why she hadn't spoken at all since he'd been dragged here, but with her next words everything started to make a little more sense.

"**I take a lot of naps in here, it's about the only thing I can do honestly. Otherwise I get really bored, and you won't like me when I'm bored"**, she stated, sounding completely serious, which made Azdin sweat drop.

'_I suppose that explains why you don't talk that much, you're always asleep.'_ Azdin sighed slightly _'Well anyways, what's your thoughts on the situation?'_

"**It looks like they want to make you their summoner; they seem like a strong clan so I'd accept it if you're able."**

Azdin simply gave her the mental equivalent of a nod as they group of three reached the only other life form in the shrine. It appeared to be a…man, a somewhat dark skinned with crimson red eyes and long black hair with white tips, he also had wolf ears and a tail with the same coloring poking from the top of his head and clothes respectively. The man was wearing a blue yukata with white tribal markings, a pair of leather wrist bands, and a necklace with three silver wolf heads on the chain. Two of the heads had their mouths open, making it seem as if they were roaring, but the center one had its jaws closed around a gold ring hanging out.

Azdin felt a pressure coming from the man, it pressed heavily on his very soul. This man wasn't human, not even a little.

This man was a hunter, and Azdin would have to do whatever it takes to not become his prey. This how he felt just by looking into his eyes, he almost gulped, but stopped himself.

'_No! I can't show weakness to this man, otherwise I might as well be bleeding out in shark infested waters.' _With those grim thoughts Azdin managed to keep his face neutral. As if sensing the boy's thoughts the man chuckled.

"**Relax kid, I promise not to bite your head off, and to answer your unasked question, no, I'm not human"**, the man stated in a relaxed yet still somewhat serious voice. **"My name is Okamishin, boss of the Tenma Okami Clan."**

The clan name made Azdin's eyes go wide. "Demon wolves?!" Again Okamishin chuckled.

"**That's right, my clan consists of Wolf Demons, hence why we have human forms. In fact we spend a great deal of our time in our human forms. The reason I'm the first you've seen is that the others were hunting, and it's much more satisfying than in our human form." **The boss wolf looked whimsical for a moment; it seems he hadn't been on a hunt in a long while.

Azdin regained his calm demeanor, "I see…and the reason I was brought here?" He had an idea of what it was but didn't want to assume anything yet.

"**My daughter, Holo, seems to believe that you have what it takes to be our summoner. So far I agree with her, you haven't flinched since you've been in my presence, even with me steadily hitting you with a little of my Reiatsu." **Holo decided to change into her human in a flash of white light that made Azdin block his eyes. When he uncovered his eyes he took in Holo's new form.

In height she came to Azdin's nose, her hair was light brown with a slight red accent, and came down to the small of her back. Like Okamishin, she had wolf ears and a tail, both with white tips. She was wearing a light purple long sleeved shirt with dark purple and gold trim, and black pants. On her ankle were two light blue ankle bracelets.

"He saved me from the other humans, daddy! He protected me for no reason, he'd be a perfect summoner", Holo clung to Azdin's arm as she said this, causing Azdin to blush a little from both the attention and affectionate contact.

"**Perhaps, but first he has to complete my trial. Tell me your name kid." **

Azdin was somewhat concerned about this "trial", but answered the question. "Ranmyaku Azdin"

Okamishin nodded, **"A fine name, will you accept my trial"**, he asked with a completely serious expression. Azdin turned his head and locked eyes with Holo. He liked her so far, and he decided that this clan was meant for him, so he turned back towards Okamishin and nodded.

The boss summon chuckled, **"Agreeing without even knowing what the trial is? I pegged you as much more cautious than that."**

"I decided that this clan was perfect for me. I like the atmosphere of your home, and the people are very likeable too." The last part he said while looking pointedly at Holo, who couldn't help but blush under his innocently smiling face. "I won't fail."

"**Very well, to become the summoner of this clan you must access your Reiryoku, and break free from a basic Bakudo with it." **He said this as if I was supposed to know what those were, but he seemed to realize his mistake. **"Reiryoku is the pure spiritual half of your chakra, and Bakudo is a branch of something similar to Ninjutsu called Kidou. Its purpose is to bind your foe, or protect yourself. Now, shall we begin?"**

Azdin barely had time to nod before…**"Bakudo #1: Sai."** Okamishin muttered while making a horizontal streak in Azdin's direction with his index, and middle fingers. Azdin felt his hands forced behind his back by an invisible force, his legs were also force together causing the kid to slowly fall forward.

"Here we go", Azdin said with a deadpanned expression before his face hit the floor, which caused Holo to flinch in sympathetic pain.

Azdin attempted to break free from brute force knowing it wouldn't work, but had to make sure. _'Okay think, Okamishin said that Reiryoku is pure spiritual energy, so I just have to separate the physical energy from my Chakra.' _Simple in theory, but putting it into practice was extremely difficult. The concept of manipulating half of what Chakra is conflicted with what his Tenketsu were meant for, as if fighting ones muscle memory.

It took a good hour for him to get a feel for it, but eventually he was beginning to be able to channel Reiryoku. It didn't feel natural at all though, it was forced, but he would have to make it work. He began channeling the Reiryoku slowly flowing through his Tenketsu, and with a great deal of concentration, started to push out against his restraints that took the form of floating yellow kanji that surrounded him.

As the strain began to build, Azdin growled on a feral tone that built in volume. The Reiryoku became visible, and it burst out of his body in the form of a pure white flame like energy. He got to his feet, and began to push out even more Reiryoku in one final burst, before, with one last roar, he shattered the low level Bakudo.

"**Hahahahaha! Very good, you're a natural! Especially considering you're human"**, Okamishin proclaimed while clapping loudly. **"You see normally only demons can manipulate Reiryoku. I figured you might be capable of it since you have a demon sealed within you."**

When he said that last part Azdin's body immediately tensed. _'How does he know  
about Asuna?'_

"**Those who manipulate Reiryoku have much better sensory abilities than those who use chakra Azdin. He can easily sense my presence inside your body"**, Asuna said in a soothing tone within his mind, trying to quell Azdin's doubts, he mentally nodded.

"**Anyways, congratulations! You are officially the summoner of the Tenma Okami Clan"**,Okamishin had a gleam in his eye that Azdin would learn to dislike. **"Our first in fact, and it comes with perks since you can use Reiryoku. If you want, we could train you in our arts. Though it would take a few years for you to become very adept in them."**

Azdin's thoughts immediately went to Hikari. There wasn't anyone else to look after her except… _'Old Man Sarutobi…'_, he looked to the boss summon.

"How many years are we talking here", he asked. _'If I do accept their training I have to make sure she's looked after.'_

"**Depends all on you I suppose, I estimate around 5 years at most"**, Okamishin said with a thoughtful expression.

"Could I send a message to my village's leader?" Azdin planned to send Sarutobi a scroll to ask him to take Hikari in until he returned. Okamishin nodded at his request much to the blonde's relief.

"**Yes, we can deliver the message, but I'd advise you to not reveal our demonic nature. We certainly aren't ashamed of it, but we wouldn't want our summoner to be shunned by his home because of us." **The blonde Jinchuuriki bowed slightly in gratitude before taking out a scroll and paint brush from the Storage Seal on his left bicep. He wrote his message out with the speed of a seasoned Fuuinjutsu specialist, afterwards he rolled up the scroll and handed it to Okamishin. The boss summon whistled and grey wolf that stood a little shorter than the average adult ran to him and sat at his feet. As soon as he gave the scroll to the wolf it burst into a cloud of smoke and disappeared.

'_Sorry Hikari, but if they can train me in arts that only myself, and the other Jinchuuriki can use, then I'll be able to protect you, and all of my precious people that much more.' _Azdin hated the idea of leaving Hikari without any warning, but he had to do this, and he knew the Hokage would look out for her in his absence.

"**With that, let's talk about laying out your training as my daughter and I walk you to our home in which you'll be staying throughout your training. First I'd like to make Reiryoku Manipulation more natural for you, as well as begin teaching you our Taijutsu styles. From there we can start your lessons in the art of Kidou, then we'll see from there what else to teach you"**, Okamishin said as Holo, Azdin, and his self, walked in the direction of his house, or rather, mansion. Holo looked especially happy that Azdin would be living with them.

**[XXX]**

_**The Hokage's Office…**_

Sarutobi Hiruzen was a calm man, rational man, but was also very protective of surrogate grandson. Currently he was frantically searching through his crystal ball trying to find said grandson. The boy had disappeared nearly an hour ago, and the Anbu had yet to find him. He was beginning to panic when a cloud of smoke burst in front of his desk revealing a grey wolf with a scroll in its mouth.

'_A wolf summon?' _Sarutobi took the scroll and unrolled it, revealing the contents.

_Hey Old Man, It's Azdin. By now you've noticed my disappearance and are most likely flipping monkey shit looking for me. I can promise you that I'm doing fine, I have come upon a Summoning Clan, the Wolf Summoning Clan as I'm sure you've noticed._

_Now I need you to do me two big favors if you could. The first; I'm going to need you to trust me, I won't be returning until the Graduation Exam. I promise I will have more than adequate training, so leave a spot open for me would you? My second request, is that you look after Hikari in my place, she can't fend for herself yet, and perhaps you could train her a little as well. I'd be eternally grateful. _

_I hate to leave the few friends I have without warning, but if I do this, I'll be able to protect them so much better. Please tell Hikari, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka I'll be back, and to keep up their training. I'll see you later Old Man. _

Sarutobi sighed as he sagged in his chair. He knew he could trust Azdin, if he said he was going to return, then he was going to do just that. He also didn't mind taking the girl in, he would have happily taken Azdin in as an infant, but the Civilian Council had vehemently opposed it. He was all too happy to save his spot in the class he would have been a part of today. He had to admit that he was curious about how strong Azdin would be when he got back, but for now, he will talk to the young blonde's friends. He looked at the scroll again and noticed there was more.

_P.S: I think it's about time you kicked the Civilian Council out of Shinobi affairs and really assert yourself as Hokage again. Danzo and the others have been going behind your back for far too long, my beating at the hands of the villagers only being one example. And start training again, you'll live longer! I remember you telling be about the __**Shadow Clone Jutsu**__, use one to finish your paperwork for you!_

Hiruzen agreed completely with taking charge again, his surrogate grandson's words reigniting his Will of Fire. He was going to show the Civilian Council why he was the God of Shinobi. As for the solution to his God forsaken war with the seemingly immortal enemy, paperwork, his eyes widened. He slowly took his hat off and set it on the desk, not a second later he slammed his head into the desk leaving a noticeable crack. He put his hat back on and acted as if nothing happened even though a trickle of blood flowed from his forehead between his eyes. He praised the blonde in his mind with tears cascading down his face. He also agreed to train again, he owed that much to the blonde for ending the war.

He only just now noticed that the messenger wolf had long since vanished…

**[Time Skip: 6 Years]**

_**Konoha…**_

The village was silent, as if sensing the coming of a soul that had long since vanished from its walls. The villagers had celebrated when they had discovered that the demon had disappeared from their home six years ago. Things have changed since Azdin's departure, the Civilian Council had suddenly lost a great deal of power and no longer had any say in the affairs of Shinobi. The Sandaime Hokage had become much less complacent and looked stronger almost every day, he looked almost ten years younger in fact.

Some changes weren't as great as others though… One such change being the Uchiha Massacre. This was the night that the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Itachi, murdered his entire clan except for his baby brother, Uchiha Sasuke, and his twin sister, Uchiha Sayuri. Since then, the two had been treated like royalty by the Civilian Council, and the villagers alike save for a few. While this had managed to inflate Sasuke's ego, his sister was very annoyed by the ass kissing. Sasuke was constantly brooding much to Sayuri's ire, she was mostly cold towards people save for her friends Sakura, Ino, and Hikari. She had met the first two in the Academy, and became good friends after she warmed up to them. They had introduced her to Hikari after a little while afterwards. Soon she learned about the mystery known as Azdin when she had asked how they all met.

Needless to say, the blonde enigma had caught her interest. Her friends seemed to almost idolize him in a way, he was, apparently, the sole reason they had trained so hard, and became her rivals for top Kunoichi, besides Hikari of course since she wasn't in her class.

Sayuri stood at the same height as Sasuke, her hair was ebony black, and came down to the bottom of her shoulder blades with two bangs hanging in her face similar to Sasuke's, her obsidian black eyes matching her hair. Her body was lithe and attractive with modest C-cup breasts and a firm, perky ass. She wore tight black shorts that stopped at the top of her knee, for a top she wore a blue long sleeved turtle neck with a zipper down the middle unzipped down to the collar bone, it also had the Uchiha symbol on the back. On her feet were a pair of black Shinobi sandals and medical tape under them covering the lower half of her calves.

**[XXX]**

Dawn approached as the village slept for the most part. At the top of a lone metal pole, black wind spiraled violently with lightning coursing through it as it forms a person sized vortex. It suddenly dispersed and revealed the form of Azdin who now stood at the height of 5'4". His clothes consisted of a form fitting white sleeveless turtleneck that showed of his toned torso and arms, with a zipper that was unzipped past his collarbone, revealing some of his toned chest. He also wore somewhat baggy, very dark blue leather pants with a black cloth at his waist that came down to his ankles and surrounded his legs besides a large portion of the front. His feet were covered by black leather boots with silver clasps on the sides. He also wore black fingerless gloves that came up half his forearms. His right ear also had a small silver ring piercing. On his right shoulder laid a familiar reddish brown pup with blood red eyes.

"…I'm back", he said in a quiet voice, the pup licked his cheek.

"Welcome home, Azdin", the pup said. He scratched behind its ear, receiving a wagging tail.

"Thanks Holo, shall we meet with the Old Man?" Holo nodded to his question with a wolfish smile, and with that Azdin and Holo disappeared in a blur.

**[XXX]**

_**The Hokage's Office…**_

Hiruzen was excited since his favorite blonde would supposedly be returning today. He sat patiently at his desk, a place he hadn't been at near as often since his permanent victory over paperwork thanks to Azdin's advice. Suddenly the aforementioned blonde blurred into existence in front of his desk, making the man jump in his seat a little.

"Hey Old Man, you actually look younger since the last time I saw you. I suppose you took my advice then", he stated, happy to see his pseudo grandfather in good health.

"Oh yes, and things have improved much because of it, the Civilian Council has no say in Shinobi matters anymore which leaves many of my Shinobi relieved. Anyways I had not expected you to be here so early, your exam does not start for an hour or two." Azdin nodded at his statement.

"I know, it gives us plenty of time to speak. I thought it would be a good time to come clean", Azdin said as he sat in a chair across from the Old Man and locked eyes with him. "I know my parents are Namikaze Minato, and Uzumaki Kushina."

Hiruzen looked like startled for a moment before asking, "H-how?"

Azdin smirked, "It was hard to ignore the similarities between the Yondaime and myself. How many blondes do you know in Konoha that aren't Yamanaka? As for my mother…that took some digging", he responded vaguely.

Hiruzen calmed down and slightly chuckled. "You'd think I would've learned not to underestimate your intelligence by now. I suppose I should tell you about your inheritance then while we're on the subject…"

**[Time Skip: 2 Hours]**

Azdin was currently on route to the Academy jumping off rooftops on autopilot while considering everything he had learned with two new scrolls attached to his hip on the black cloth. He squared away the information for later and finally landed in front of the Academy. Hiruzen had told him to speak with Umino Iruka when he arrived and hand him the message the ancient Sarutobi had given him. As he walked in he saw a man with brown hair in a ponytail, and a scar running across his nose.

"Sir, are you Umino Iruka", he asked with respect in his tone.

The man looked shocked to see him but nodded slowly. "Y-yes", he responded understandably nervously since Azdin had been believed to be dead.

"The Hokage asked that I gave you this message when I arrived." Azdin kept a straight face during the whole conversation even though Iruka's expression made him want to laugh a little. The man quickly collected his wits when Azdin mentioned the letter and accepted it from him, hoping it would make sense of the situation. As he read it he was disappointed that it didn't reveal much, but decided to follow the Hokage's orders and allow Azdin to take the exams with his class.

"Alright", he started, his confidence having returned to him. "Just pick a seat and wait for the other students to arrive", Iruka instructed. Azdin offered the man a bow and walked to one of the seats near the center of the top row. Iruka looked surprised at the amount of respect the young man showed him while his inner chibi self was crying tears of joy with little angel wings.

'_Finally, a nice respectful student that listens to me!' _With that thought he smiled and walked into his office humming a happy tune.

Azdin sat in his seat with his arms crossed and his eyes closed when a puff of smoke appeared on his desk and revealed Holo in her pup form. Azdin opened one eye and looked at her.

"So you gave Hikari the message?" Azdin knew the answer but wanted to confirm. Holo nodded an affirmative. "Were there complications? You took quite a while." He had sent her just before he appeared in Hiruzen's office, hence her lack of presence up to this point.

Holo's tail stopped wagging as she tried to look as innocent as possible, which in pup form is a lot.

"…You attacked an apple vendor didn't you…" Holo simply pawed at the desk's surface. Azdin sighed, "If you had waited then I would have gotten you plenty of apples."

"_I couldn't help it! They were so mesmerizing with their juicy red deliciousness!"_, she exclaimed, hoping he would understand her plight. He simply sighed and scratched behind her ear, making her practically melt in satisfaction.

After a while, kids began to show up one by one. Azdin didn't know most of them, many of them were obviously the children of civilian's. The first person he recognized was the Hyuuga girl he had saved from being kidnapped years ago, she seemed to remember him as she looked shocked to see him. She simply took her seat to the far right of the room and glanced at him every now and again. The next was Uchiha Sasuke, someone he knew in passing, since he would go with Itachi to his home. He was aware of his sister but never ran into her, as she stayed in her room when he was there.

The Hokage had told him about the Massacre and his heart went out to the survivors. Hiruzen often confided in Azdin for his logical and compassionate outlook of the world so he had told him everything, from the Uchiha coup that the Clan had been planning, to Danzo's order to Itachi to exterminate the Clan. Azdin had been shocked, but his respect for Itachi only grew. His love for his village and siblings outweighing his loyalty to his clan. Unfortunately, Azdin missed his pseudo older brother so he intends to bring him back to the village and make everything right.

Sasuke's sister soon followed, Azdin could tell because of her Uchiha features. He had to admit she was very cute though, even he had hormones after all. She seemed to look at him with interest for a moment, the slightest dusting of red on her cheeks before she took her seat in a lower row in the center.

Finally he saw the faces of two people he had genuinely missed during his training. Sakura, and Ino had just walked into the room talking and laughing, excited for the Exam. They didn't seem to notice him, too focused on their conversation as they took their seats. He smirked, knowing he wouldn't have to wait long for the most likely comical reactions.

All in good time after all…

Soon enough Iruka returned with another Chuunin and handed out the Written Exam. It was easy enough for Azdin, having covered it all when he was a child. He finished in a few minutes and decided to cross his arms and close his eyes while Holo rested in his lap. Iruka collected all the papers about an hour later and told everyone to go outside to the training grounds for weapon throwing.

Everyone quickly left the room with Azdin in the back since he didn't know where to go. Once they arrived, the man known as Mizuki got everyone organized and soon had people throwing both Kunai and Shuriken. The average civilian child scoring fours 4/10 or 5/10 with Sakura being the exception, scoring both 8/10. Both Uchiha scored an impressive 9/10 in both weapons. The Inuzuka known as Kiba scored a 6/10 with Kunai, and 7/10 with Shuriken. Aburame Shino matched Sakura's earlier score in both projectiles. The Hyuuga he now knew to be Hanabi scored a 7/10 in both weapons, which was to be expected since the Hyuuga were known to rely solely on their Jyuuken, her score was actually impressive for the average Hyuuga. Ino came up and also matched Sakura's score, showing they were truly perfect rivals for each other. Choji and Shikamaru scored 6/10, showing their lethargic nature in the process which brought a smile of amusement to Azdin's face.

"Next up…Ranmyaku Azdin", with barely hidden shock and disgust that Azdin easily picked up, not that he cared. As his name was called, the class went silent. Most because they had never heard of him, but for the few that knew him or knew of him, they were shocked into silence as he walked forward and picked up two handfuls of Shuriken. In one quick motion he threw the first handful bringing his right hand inward, then with a twirl he tossed the second handful with an outward swing of his left hand. He smirked to see that all the Shuriken had hit vital points. Azdin then picked up ten kunai, throwing them all at the same time, scoring yet another 10/10.

Both Sakura and Ino were stuck in their own thoughts while watching Azdin's performance.

'_He actually came back, and he's HOT!' _Ino blushed heavily at her thoughts, and Azdin's appearance.

'_He returned, just like he promised.'_ Sakura thought with tears at the corners of her eyes.

"_**Shannaro, He's hot as hell now too!"**_ These were the thoughts of Inner Sakura, the mental manifestation of her repressed extreme emotions. She too blushed at her Inner's words, suddenly finding the ground very interesting as Azdin walked by her and Ino, giving the two a genuine smile.

"It is good to see the both of you again, I'm proud that you kept up your training in my absence. We shall speak more later." Azdin said this quietly as he slowly walked past them.

After that, Iruka began the Taijutsu portion of the Exam. He paired up students and had them fight each other one at a time. The fights between the civilian children were just painful to watch for Azdin as they only had an adequate grasp on the academy style Taijutsu. Finally Kiba was placed against Shino, unfortunately the Aburame Clan was known for their insect based Ninjutsu, not their Taijutsu. Shino put forth a valiant effort but was soundly beaten by the Inuzuka.

Sakura was placed against Ino, both of whom used the academy style to its max potential. This fight ended in a drawn out tie as both combatants had spent their energy, though both felt ready to go another few rounds after seeing Azdin's praising look.

Sayuri was placed against Hanabi, and what a match it was. Uchiha against Hyuuga, an inevitable rivalry would form no matter how the match ended. It was clear that Sayuri was very talented in the Uchiha Interceptor Fist, but the Jyuuken was one of the most revered styles for good reason. Sayuri fought valiantly, and got plenty of good shots in, but was slowly picked apart as Hanabi closed several of her Tenketsu until her limbs simply wouldn't heed her orders to move. After Mizuki called the match with Hanabi as the victor, said victor unblocked Sayuri's blocked Tenketsu. Sayuri stood and locked eyes with the girl before slowly bringing up her hand for a handshake, shocking the Hyuuga.

"You beat me, it was a good fight, but next time I won't lose to you", Sayuri said with conviction. Hanabi simply smirked at her new rival.

"I doubt that, nobody beats the Jyuuken", Hanabi declared with equal conviction.

When they returned to the group of students, Mizuki called up Shikamaru and Choji. Neither put much effort into the fight, only fighting until they got tired. Neither received any harsh blows during the fight, but both forfeited while only breathing slightly more heavily than normal. Azdin couldn't help but chuckle at the performance, He could tell that both knew their strengths were not in Taijutsu, he assumed that they didn't want to bother wasting all their energy with it.

Smart, but undeniably lazy, he would have to get to know these two. Maybe he could motivate them a little while they can help him relax every once in a while.

Finally Mizuki called Azdin and Sasuke up to fight. He wore a smirk when he did, believing that the Uchiha would trash the "demon brat". Azdin mentally scoffed upon realizing the intention.

"**Show that Uchiha upstart who he's dealing with Azdin-kun."** Asuna wore an evil smirk as she watched everything unfold through Azdin's eyes.

Azdin simply chuckled at her disdain for Uchiha. _'Not every Uchiha is bad you know, Madara is just a really bad example, as was whoever that faker was that forced you to attack the village.'_

"**I know that, I like Itachi enough"**,Asuna said with an innocent tone.

'_Only because he wiped out the rest of the Uchiha'_, Azdin stated in reprimanding tone. Asuna just laughed nervously at being caught as Azdin sighed.

Azdin soon stood opposite of Sasuke on the sparring field as the Uchiha smirked arrogantly at him.

"Don't worry, it'll only hurt for a second, loser", he said cockily as Azdin simply stared at him with a bored expression, and his hands in his pockets.

Mizuki put his hand up, "Ready?" Both combatants nodded as Sasuke got into his stance. Azdin didn't bother to take his hands from his pockets as the proctor threw his hand down, "Hajime!"

With that, Sasuke dashed at Azdin intending to end the fight quickly , and aimed a fist towards the blonde's solar plexus. His fist only met Azdin's raised knee as he now stood on one leg, Sasuke quickly retracted his fist, and attempted a spin kick to Azdin's face. Azdin leaned back slightly before blocking Sasuke's following punch with his right hand. Azdin delivered a harsh strike from his elbow into the brooder's face, making him hold it in agony. The blonde capitalized on the opening by delivering a series of devastating punches, palm strikes, and kicks to his opponent's torso, and ended with a heavy kick to his stomach, launching Sasuke out of the ring.

Sasuke slowly got back while staring at the blonde Jinchuuriki with contempt. _'No one is stronger than the Uchiha!' _He would show this punk who he's dealing with. Sasuke started doing hand signs as Azdin was walking away.

Azdin turned his head back towards the fallen Uchiha when he heard, **"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"**

Azdin didn't move a muscle when the large fireball flew at him and exploded.

"Azdin", cried both Sakura, and Ino as they watched the smoke and embers slowly fade away, yet to reveal the blonde's fate.

"Brother, you idiot, you may have just killed the guy!" Sayuri was furious with her brother, more so when he showed no remorse for his actions, only that damnable smirk.

Soon enough though, the smoke cleared to reveal a perfectly healthy blonde standing behind a translucent rectangular wall. His bored expression had remained intact as he muttered, **"Bakudou #81: Splitting Void…" **The see through wall evaporated a moment later.

Azdin blurred behind Sasuke before delivering a chop to his neck, rendering him unconscious. He then looked on to Iruka who had joined the group after grading the written exams. "Shall we move on then?" The teacher could only nod, not sure if the technique Azdin had used was even Ninjutsu.

**[XXX]**

Everyone now stood in a horizontal line in the classroom to begin the Ninjutsu portion of the exam, the obvious exception being Sasuke, who would join the class in a few minutes after he woke up in the infirmary. Iruka, and Mizuki stood at the front of the room as Iruka gave out instructions.

"Alright class, when I call your name I want you to walk forward, and perform a successful Substitution, Transformation, and Clone Jutsu." So for the next few minutes, Azdin watched as many of the civilian students either failed, or barely succeeded to perform the three Academy Ninjutsu. Sakura , once again being the exception, performed the three perfectly. The students who were part of a clan easily passed one by one. Azdin walked forward when his name was called.

Azdin, when he had been called, effortlessly did all three Jutsu without the hand signs, much to Iruka's surprise, and Mizuki's ire. He had chosen a black clothed hitai-ate, and wore it on his right bicep. He reassumed his position of crossing his arms, and closing his eyes as Holo returned to his lap. She had waited in the classroom while he had been outside with the others.

"Alright class, congratulations to those who graduate this year. To those that don't, there's always next year." Some civilian kids muttered at this. "Graduates, meet back here in two weeks, you're dismissed."

With that, everyone ran out of the room to meet with their parents, with the obvious exception of Azdin who calmly walked out. Though he certainly didn't expect a blonde blur to impact with his stomach making him exclaim, "TOH!" as the air was knocked from his lungs. When he managed to prop himself up by his elbows he realized the blonde mass on him was none other than a crying Hikari.

"W-why did you leave? Why did you leave me behind?" Azdin frowned deeply, he knew this would happen eventually, but he could never be prepared for the udder heartbreak he felt when she asked him that. He brought his right hand around and hugged her close to him.

"I left so that I could protect you, and all of my other precious people properly. I had to gain strength, and I had to do it alone, the place in which I resided was only open to me because of very certain circumstances." He knew it didn't justify his leaving her behind, but it was all he could say.

"Besides, I'm sure it was nice to be able to walk around without worry of being pointed out as an acquaintance of the demon", said the male blonde with a small chuckle.

Though, Hikari was not amused by his little joke.

She pushed off of him, and connected her palm harshly with his face. "I don't care what anybody else thinks, you're the most important person in the world to me!" After she said that, she resumed crying into a shell shocked Azdin's chest. He sighed slightly before he sat up all the way, and picked her head up before kissing her forehead, much to her surprise, and Sakura and Ino's slight jealousy. He held that kiss for a few seconds before pulling back, and locking eyes with his fellow blonde.

"I'm sorry I was so selfish, next time I'll take your feelings more into consideration. Now we should probably get going", said Azdin as both of the blondes stood up. After Hikari managed to get rid of her blush from the affection Azdin just showed her, she looked at him questioningly.

"Where are we going?" Azdin was struck with déjà vu before smiling fondly. He walked past her, and got on knee with his back towards her. He turned his head towards her with his smile still in place.

"Home", Hikari gasped as she remembered how they first met before smiling a large smile with tears going down her face before climbing onto his back. Azdin turned his head towards Sakura and Ino. "I'll pick you girls up later so we can talk."

With that, he launched towards the rooftops, leaving cracks where he once stood.

**[XXX]**

Azdin leaped from rooftop to rooftop with a happily screaming Hikari enjoying every minute of it. Having never gone this fast before, this was like riding a roller coaster for her. Soon enough, they stood in front of a seemingly large two story house near the clan compounds.

Hikari looked confused, but excited upon seeing the large house. "Where are we, aren't we going back to the apartment?"

Azdin smiled sadly, "The villagers burned it down, besides, this will be our home now. Welcome to the Namikaze Compound Hikari-chan…Welcome home." Hikari responded by hugging his neck harder. Azdin smiled and walked to the front door, he bit his thumb, drawing blood, before placing his palm on the center of the door, revealing a blood seal array. It glowed before the door unlocked, Azdin opened the door, and walked in before shutting it behind him. He set Hikari down as Holo, whom had been hiding in his shirt, hopped onto the floor.

"We can pick up your things from the Old Man's place later. For now, I'll pick up Sakura, and Ino, I won't be long", and with that, Azdin walked out the door, and disappeared in a blur.

**[XXX]**

Azdin now stood in front of Sakura's bedroom window, on knocking lightly on the glass. Said pinkette immediately looked up from the novel in her hands with wide eyes before a large smile appeared on her face. She quickly abandoned the novel while running to the window to open it.

"Azdin, come in", she exclaimed while grabbing the front of his shirt. She practically threw him into her room as he was torn from the branch. As he sat on his ass rubbing his head, the pinkette tackled into his chest, and began to hug the life out of him.

'_Oh my god, his chest is so hard!' _Sakura blushed hard at her words, and of course Inner wasn't going to catch her a break.

'_**CHAA, and you could grind meat on his abs!' **_Sakura…couldn't deny that…

"Sakura, as much as I love the attention, I've got to pick up Ino still after I drop you off at my house. We'll be able to talk and…cuddle once everyone is there." Sakura finally fully grasped what she was doing, and quickly got to her feet with the shade of her face matching her hair.

"S-s-sorry, I just haven't seen you in a really long time." Azdin simply chuckled before he placed a hand on the Sakura's shoulder. He did a one-handed ram seal, and used the Body Flicker Technique to take Sakura and himself to the Namikaze Compound.

When they arrived, Sakura immediately got in Azdin's face. "You have GOT to teach me that." Azdin responded by patting her head, "Of course, we'll be training together again after all." The blonde smiled his small smile as he said this. "Now I'll be back in a moment, make yourself at home. Hikari, will keep you company. Holo might just leave you alone until I've introduced everyone", Azdin said in a thoughtful position.

'_Holo'_, Sakura thought in confusion. Before she had time to ask, Azdin disappeared in another Body Flicker.

**[XXX]**

Azdin now stood at the gate of the Yamanaka Compound. He didn't have to be sneaky to get to Ino like he did Sakura. Sakura's parents had always tried to convince her that Azdin was evil, but she had already known the blonde too long to believe that. Ino's father, Inoichi, was nothing like that. He had always liked Azdin, having known him since the child's birth. He certainly preferred him compared to Sasuke as a companion, and, unknown to Azdin, crush for Ino.

Azdin greeted the guards with a polite smile. Few in the major Shinobi Clans disliked Azdin besides the Hyuuga, and the Uchiha. The guards happily allowed him entry, glad to see their non-Yamanaka blonde friend had returned home.

He soon stood at Ino's front door, rapping his knuckles lightly on the door. Not long after, Inoichi opened the door with a wide smile.

"Azdin my boy, Ino had told be you came back, but to see you for myself does my heart good. Please, come inside", Inoichi announced loudly. Azdin was all too happy to comply. He honestly enjoyed Inoichi's company, as when Hiruzen was too busy, Azdin could always share an intelligent conversation with the man.

"It has been a very long time Inoichi, I apologize for any concern I may have caused, but I assure you that I was in perfect health…75% of the time." Inoichi was a little concerned with what happened with the other 25%, but decided not to push. "How have you been over the years?"

"Better now that I know you're very much alive, aside from that, things have been going great while you were gone. The Civilian Council can't mess with Shinobi affairs anymore, and it seems our Hokage is almost back to full steam again. The economy is doing great as well; we've finally paid off the damages done by the Kyuubi." Azdin was surprised by the last one; it was a very large repair fee after all.

"That's good news, now it's simply a matter of subtly getting the word out about our current stability. Though the amount of quality Shinobi we lost in the Kyuubi attack and Uchiha Massacre is still a problem. Perhaps we should look into the recruitment of foreign Shinobi that could have loyalties to Konoha if we play our cards right. I of course mean Missing Nin with stable psyches, and I suppose we would have to see how seriously the crime they committed would affect us if repeated. It's all a matter of using good judgment and common sense in the end. We will need to look more than skin deep at potential allies though. Our current advisors, Danzo especially, are simply not equipped for that though. Still, if you agree then perhaps you should bring these things up at the next council meeting." Inoichi stared at the young blonde in shock.

'_This kid's a political genius! He has the potential to be a better leader than Minato'_, Inoichi smiled warmly at Azdin. _'Like father, like son huh?'_

"Those are definitely some good ideas. I'll be sure to bring it up with the Hokage." Azdin nodded, but then looked as though he just realized something.

"Just make sure everyone thinks it was all your ideas. The advisors would never accept my advice. Anyways, I'm afraid I allowed politics to distract me from my original goal. I was wondering if I could borrow your daughter for a little while. I had hoped to reconnect with my dearest friends, and hear how they've spent the last six years." Inoichi smiled, and was about to call his daughter when a blonde streak tackled Azdin to the ground.

Ino was currently snuggling into Azdin's chest with a large smile plastered on her face. Asuna was giggling at Azdin's slightly flustered expression from within his mindscape.

"Hello to you too Ino", Azdin said with a nervous laugh. "We should probably get going to my place now, everyone's probably getting impatient by now." With those words, Azdin gave Inoichi a small wake before disappearing with the Body Flicker Technique once again.

**[XXX]**

Azdin now sat in his new recliner with Holo resting on his lap. Sakura, Ino, and Hikari sat on the couch across from him, focusing solely on him and the pup in his lap.

"So that pup, Holo, pretty much kidnapped you?!" Ino stared apprehensively at the little Wolf Demon whose tail was wagging vigorously in response to Azdin scratching behind her ears.

He chuckled, "She wanted me to be the first summoner of her Summoning Clan. I suppose it was her intention to be my "familiar" as well, which I had no problem with since we get along so well."

Sakura grew a curious expression, "So it's the Wolf Summoning Clan?"

"_**Perhaps we should tell them, about me, the clan, and your parents." **_Azdin frowned while staring at the trio in front of him.

'_A Guardian protects those they cherish from all threats, the truth included if need be. If they decide to hate me for my association with demons then my ability to protect them shall diminish'_, Azdin thought grimly.

"_**They aren't about to abandon you, they care too much about you. Sakura's parents already tried to convince her that you were evil, now you're the only reason she doesn't spite them", **_Asuna argued.

'_I have not seen them for six years, and children can forget the bonds we had.' _Azdin was honestly frightened that the truth would make them desert him. _'But if you really believe they'll understand then I will trust you.'_

Finally, a smile appeared on Azdin's face as he closed his eyes. "No, the clan consists of Wolf Demons, and I'm afraid that isn't my only contact with demons…"

**[XXX]**

Everyone aside from Azdin and Holo looked stunned. Hikari was the first one to find her voice.

"So you've been training with Wolf Demons for six years?" The blonde Jinchuuriki nodded to the slightly younger blonde.

"And the Kyuubi, otherwise known as Asuna, was sealed inside you?" Another nod was given to Ino.

"And the Yondaime is your father, hence why he sealed Asuna into you, and you owning a huge house suddenly", Sakura asked. Azdin began to clap in a joking fashion.

"Very good, three for three. Why did that take me half an hour?" Azdin's expression quickly grew serious. "Though I have to ask, how do you feel knowing everything that you know?"

The three girls exchanged glances and nodded before Sakura spoke. "What I understand is that these Wolf Demons acted as the family you never got to have."

Hikari was the next to speak. "Asuna is the only reason you lived through the villagers abuse long enough for us to meet you."

"You're already a wonderful person and friend. The fact that your dad is the Yondaime is just details to us", Ino concluded with a beaming smile on her face.

Azdin looked hesitant for a moment before he smiled at the trio. "How lucky am I to have found friends like you. Anyways, it's getting late, and I should get the two of you home", said Azdin, indicating Sakura and Ino. "Then we can pick up your things from Hiruzen's place afterwards", he finished, receiving a happy nod from Hikari."

**[XXX]**

Azdin had successfully brought Sakura and Ino home, and now was carrying a Storage Scroll containing Hikari's belongings as the two blondes and Holo walked home. Azdin noticed that a great deal of Shinobi were out leaping rooftops in a panic. Iruka landed in front of the trio with his back turned to them. "Iruka-sensei", Azdin called, making the Chuunin turn immediately, "What's going on?"

"Mizuki stole the Scroll of Sealing and everyone are trying to track him down", Iruka responded, and leapt away a second later. Azdin's eyes widened, that scroll did not belong in the hands of that fool.

"Hikari, you go on ahead. The Blood Seal isn't active, and the door is unlocked." Azdin handed her the scroll with her belongings.

"Holo, head home with her. Mizuki doesn't pose any real threat." Holo nodded.

"Don't get cocky just because the prey is small", Holo provided as a warning. Azdin nodded and disappeared in a blur.

**[XXX]**

Azdin was currently tracking Mizuki through the spiritual half of his chakra, or rather, Reiryoku, hence why he was the only one on the right trail. He eventually saw the white haired Chuunin catching his breath in a clearing in the forest a long ways from the village. The Forbidden Scroll sat next to him on the grass.

Azdin stood on a high branch overlooking the clearing. "Look what we have here, a pathetic traitor of Konoha", Azdin called out, grabbing the traitors attention. Mizuki jumped to his feet immediately and snarled at the blonde.

"Watch where you point fingers demon! I'm simply looking out for myself, once I give Orochimaru-sama this scroll, he'll give me all the power I could want. An abomination like you has no right to judge me."

Azdin stroked his chin as if thinking about what he said. "You may have a point there, but then again, the strong may do what they want with the weak, as is the nature of this world. The strong may crush the weak, oppress the weak, slaughter the weak, judge the weak, or even protect the weak if we so wish. You are someone I've decided to crush though, and I'm afraid you only have yourself to blame for what's about to happen."

Mizuki's sneer grew, "As if you could lay a finger on me, you're just a lowly Genin. I, on the other hand, am a Chuunin, and you're about to see WHY!" As he said that, he threw a Fuuma Shuriken at Azdin.

Azdin didn't move a muscle until the large Shuriken was only a few feet away from him. In the blink of an eye he caught the projectile by the inside of the hole. Mizuki was shocked by the ease in which he stopped his attack.

"Do you see it yet, your own powerlessness?" Azdin threw the Fuuma Shuriken back at Mizuki at a much faster speed. Mizuki just barely jumped to right in time, only for Azdin to appear to his left. The blonde touched his extended index and middle fingers to Mizuki's arm, and, in a small white flash at the point of contact, sent Mizuki flying a few meters away. Mizuki jumped to his feet, and threw his second Fuuma Shuriken at Azdin who simply caught it again.

"It would seem you can't grasp the difference in power between you and me." He suddenly crushed the giant Shuriken with one hand. "Because if you did, you would be running by now."

Mizuki finally realized he didn't stand a chance and made a break for it. Azdin chuckled before he sang in a grim tone. "Run and run as fast as you can, I've no need to catch you since you're a dead man." He pointed his palm as Mizuki's retreating form, and an orb of angry red energy formed in front of it. **"Hadou #31: Red Flame Cannon"**, he stoically called. The orb burst from his hand and expanded to twice the size of its castor.

Mizuki felt the heat of the attack close in on him as he screamed. He was consumed in the violent blast of energy and reduced to ashes instantly. Azdin sighed wearily, that had been his first kill that hadn't been an animal. He supposed he should have felt more affected by the deed, but honestly his childhood had horribly desensitized him in some aspects. He found himself back at the clearing with the Forbidden Scroll in his hands, and stared at it in apprehension.

'_Curiosity killed the cat of course…' _Azdin was unsure whether he should look at the contents or not.

"_**Good thing you weren't raised and trained by Cat Demons then huh?" **_Azdin could feel the smirk on Asuna's face because of her own joke and chuckled.

'_My sentiments exactly, Benihime.'_ Asuna blushed at the nickname Azdin would tease her with.

Azdin unrolled the scroll on the forest floor, and analyzed the content. He swiftly took out a blank scroll and sealing brush, and began copying down techniques he thought would be helpful. He had copied the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, the Clone Great Explosion Jutsu, the art of opening the Eight Gates, and the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style. He stayed well away from the Impure World Resurrection Jutsu. The technique was a very evil one after all.

Azdin rolled both scrolls up and put his copy in his tool bag before he picked up the Forbidden scroll. He used his Flash Step to appear in front of the Hokage in what was becoming his signature blur. Azdin smiled when Hiruzen jumped in his seat.

"I got the scroll for you Old Man. I think this shows that you need to bump the security up a little." Hiruzen gave a somewhat grim nod.

"Yes, this cannot happen again, that scroll holds dangerous secrets." Azdin assumed he was talking about the Impure World Resurrection and Eight Trigrams Sealing Style. For those reasons, Azdin would've just burned the scroll himself.

"Mizuki won't be an issue anymore either. I regret to inform you that he had been planning to give the scroll to Orochimaru in exchange for power." As the blonde had expected, Hiruzen looked a little downcast from the news. He had always wished that Orochimaru would walk on the right path again, but knew deep down that it wasn't to be.

"I see, thank you for informing me", Hiruzen said before his smile returned. "I'd like to congratulate you on completing your first S-rank mission. The pay for the mission shall be placed in your account that we set up earlier."

Azdin bowed to the man with respect, happy to have completed an S-rank mission.

"Thank you Hokage-sama", Azdin said, using the respectful title because he was on duty.

Hiruzen chuckled, "Be sure not to miss team placements."

Azdin nodded, "Of course, and I can't wait to learn the Rasengan and Flying Raijin Technique."

"Just remember that I don't want you to be seen using them until the Chuunin Exams, understood?" Azdin nodded once more to the Old Man, "You're dismissed."

**[END]**

**[Author's Note]**

**So…Holy shit, I never realized how easily I get distracted. It might be because this chapter was like constipation trying to pull it out of my ass. Truth be told I got Pokemon Y a few days ago, and beat it in like four days. After that, I have no excuse. This is probably the longest a chapter is going to take me.**

**Anyways, after MUCH inner debate, I think I'm going to give Azdin Zangetsu. He won't be using it a lot though, and he already has it if I do give it to him. I figured learning Kidou from demons would be believable since it's also called Demon Arts. **

**I'm just glad that all the groundwork is about over and done with. Now I can stick closer to the anime, which means that the story will probably flow a lot more smoothly.**

**Anyways, Rate and Review. Also, please feel free to tell me what you think I'm doing wrong, give me some advice, God knows I probably need it. I don't mind if you'd rather send me a Private message instead of leaving a review, thanks in advance!**


End file.
